


Find My Way.

by SepticDan66



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticDan66/pseuds/SepticDan66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is new to Camelot high. Read and Merlin battles through hell to be with the one he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Long Merlin/Lancelot story. I hope you enjoy.

My name is Merlin, I am new to my school. I just moved to Camelot, and am now going to Camelot High. I am a mostly normal teen. I'm a year head of my own grade. I am a sophomore taking only junior classes. I have only been going to this school for about month now. My mother, Uncle Guias and I moved here for more and better opprotniteis. I have made a few friends, well two. Gwen and Mordred. They are my best friends actually. Anyway on with the story!!!  
I sit at lunch with Gwen and Mordred, I'm getting lost in thought. Completely unaware that Gwen is talking to me. "Merlin!" She yells at me, I snap my head towards her. "Sorry. You were saying?" She rolls her eyes at me. "What are you doing this weekend? I was thinking we could all hang out." Mordred is the first to chime in. "I am on board. As long as it gets me out of the house and away from my family." Gwen yelps with joy. "Yay!!! Ok, Merlin, what about you?" My face showed my emotion. "I can't leave the house. My uncle is going out of town for the weekend and my mom works nights." Both Mordred and Gwen's eyes widened. "Dude then we can just stay at your house!" Mordred yells. Unknowing screaming at me from only two feet away.  
I had never thought of it as a good thing. "Well ok. But you have to come over after 11:00pm. My mom should be at work by then. And we cant make a lot of noise. My house is in a small neighborhood." Gwen looked as if she was going to jump out of her skin. When I glanced at Mordred I see he is smiling so much that his eyes are starting to water. Gwen runs the plane for the weekend by the both of us through out the week. At 11pm Friday night after my mom has left for work I am to sneak down to the corner of my block signal Mordred and Gwen. Sneak back into my house and harbor them for the weekend. At least I know where my mom and uncle hide their booze.  
Friday, school has only minutes left. When the bell rings I am the first out of class. Just as I am about to leave I happen to glance over. And I see him, probably the most handsome man I have ever seen in my life. He stood at least 6'2. He had dark brown, almost black hair, and deep brown eyes. And his smile is breathtaking. He looks over at me, when our eyes meet, I panic. I know my face is burning red. But all he does is smile. With that he turns his head back to his friends. When Gwen pops out of no where. " Oh look at the tomato with ears." I scream at her out of surprise. When I look back at where I saw 'Him', he was gone and so where his friends. "You scared the crap out of me." I yell while chocking back laughter. She burts out only seconds after I. After our laughter subsides she speaks up. "So Mordred and I will be at the meeting point at 10:55pm, okay?" I nodded my head in agreement. After that we part our ways, I can't get 'him' out of my mind. Who was he? What was his name? Can I meet him? I was so lost in thought I walked past my house. To the point where, I don't know where I am.  
I turn around to see houses that are very unfimalier. Its getting dark and I'm lost. I don't have a phone so I have no way to call my mom. And even if I did she would still be asleep. I don't know what to do. I don't know how long I have been walking, or how far I am from my house. I look for street signs, I don't know any of them. When taking another look at the houses around me, I notice that these houses are HUGE! I am startled by someone leaving there home. But to my suprise I see him. I am at a loss for what to do. Mu feet think before I do and I trip, falling flat on my face. I hear my head smake off the concreat. I try to lift my head but the world is spining. I see someone jogging towards me. I hear a charming voice, " Did you have a good summer? Cause it seems you'ev had a nice fall." I can't help but laugh at the (rather rude) joke. When my vision comes back to me, I look to whom the voice belongs. To find the god among men standing before me. I feel rather unworthy. When I stand he grabs my sholder to steady me. A cold shiver runs down my spine. He finds my eyes, "Are you lost? I have never seen you here before." I can't find my voice. I manage to squeek out, "Yes. I past my house. D-don't know w-w-here it is. I only moved h-here a mo-month ago." I hide my eyes from his gase. He lets me go and speaks softly. "Well whats your adress? I'll give you a ride home." I feel my face starting to heat up. He motionse for me to fallow him. He starts to pull his car out and we begin to head off. A/N Sorry I suck at small talk. He looks to me and says, "I never did get your name."  
"Its Merlin." I try so hard to focas on getting to my house.  
"I'm Lancelot. Nice to meet you." He moves his arm under the other, when I touch his hand another shiver gose down my spine.  
He speaks again. "Mind if I turn on the radio? Kind of a long drive to your house." I shake my head that its fine. Then the song Teenages by My Chemical Romance comes on. I can't help from lightly head banging to the song. I didn't even notice that He kept glancing at me. When I finlay looked at him, I see him getting into the song, and even singing along. (Hehe that rhymed) Then I hear him sing. " THEY SAID HOW TEENAGERS SCARE THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME! THEY COULD CARE LESS AS LONG AS SOMEONE WILL BLEED! SO DARKEN YOUR CLOTHS I'LL STRIKE A VILONET POSE MAYBE THELL LEAVE YOU ALONE! BUT NOT ME!" He likes my kind of music too?!? He looked at me with a big dorky smile. "Sorry " He said while turning the music down. "I love this music." I laugh. " Don't worry so do I. Its actully my favoirt." He lets a small joyful smile creep on his face. "Um, well we are here." I look to see my house beside us. "Well thank you for the ride Lacelot." As I am leaving he says, " It was nice talking to you Merlin." He then smiles kindly. Before I turn around he whinks at me. I am left standing on the curb, my heart beating load in my ears. "Great now I have a crush. won't this just be so fun!!"


	2. Chapter 2

When I enter my house I find that my mom is still asleep. I rush to my room to call Gwen that the plan is a go. I say good bye to my mom just as she walks out of the house. It's 10:50. Time to start my weekend. After 15 minutes of trying to keep Gwen and Mordred on track, I finally get them to my room. Once we are all seated and comfortable, Gwen starts the party. "Did everyone bring something? Merlin?" Oh I almost forgot. I ran down stairs almost falling twice. I hope this isn't a habit. When I get back I through the rum at Mordred, and the soda at Gwen.   
Mordred then falls back off the side of my bed. We see him fling himself back up into a sitting position. "All I brought was, some soda beer, and watermelon whiskey. Oh and some hot pockets." All I could do was laugh. He looked so dumb struck. Gwen fought with her bag. "I brought apple cider, and whine."  
The night started slow. But six shots, and three watermelon whiskys later we are playing a game I despise. Truth or dare with spin the bottle and never have I ever. It was Gwen's turn to spin. With a flick of her wrist the bottle went spinning. It landed on me. "Alright Merlin. Truth or dear?" The alcohol taking its hold on me. "Truth" I sputter out. Without hesitation she half screamed. "Who would you rather kiss? Me or Mordred?"   
I don't know what or rather how to tell them. "I'll tell you if you don't ever tell anyone else?" I say this with so much movement I became dizzy. Both Mordred and Gwen nod. "I would rather kiss Mordred. Only because I'm gay." They both looked stund. "Wow. Not what I was expecting." Gwen said. Mordred speaking out. " I'm flatterd. Good for you." I smiled knowing they except me. The night continued on like that. More games and drinking. It was around 2:30am when Mordred came fubling out of my closet, "Ya know Mer-lin you coulda jus told us you like guys. It's not like we care. Right Gwen?" With each word he swung his body till he face planted on the side of my small bed. Gwen shot up and half walked half flung herself on Mordred. " Yep we don't care. So why?" I never thought about why not. Both my mom and, uncle know. "Well I thought you wouldn't except me. Because, well no one really ever does at first." Mordred is passed out before I finish my slurred statement. Gwen gets up and presumes to fall asleep on her sleeping bag.   
I'm not ready for sleep yet. I grab my night cloths and slowly trudge my way to the bathroom. I strip my school/party cloths, step into my shower and let the hot water relax my muscles. In this moment of solidarity I let my drunk thoughts wander to Lancelot.   
(Sexual Thoughts.)   
Lancelot was touching my chest. Biting and nipping at my chest and neck. "Merlin." He keeps licking up my neck. Stopping at my ear. "I'm going to make you scream." I can't stop myself. "LANCELOT!" I shout while cumming hard on my stomach and chest.   
I am brought to the real world when I hear footsteps running down the hall. I rush through the rest of my shower. When I get to my room the light is dim from my lamp. Not knowing witch was awake I yell at both of them. "Witch one of you ran?!?" Gwen snorts herself awake. "What now?" Mordred just rolls over with a bright pink face. He has been holding back laughter. "Mordred." Hes biting his lips. "LANCELOT!" He moaned out at me. My heart is in my throat. Gwen is still somewhat drunk. "Whats going on?" Mordred blurts it out before I had time to stop him. " Merlin was yanking it to Lancelot." Gwen looks as if she was suspecting it. Mordred continues. "You know your brothers friend." Brothers friend? I shoot my eyes at Mordred. "What?" He stands up stretches and walks towards me. "Her brother is on the schools football team. So is Lancelot and all of there friends. Gwen knows them. She also has a huge crush on Arthur."   
I look towards Gwen who has now finally come back to earth. She begins to talk. "I could introduce the two of you." I smile wide. "I have already met him. He gave me a ride home actually." Mordred just fell to the ground in a heep. Gwen, again shocked. She became smug within seconds. "I'll still introduce you to him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm sorry its so short I promise more will come.

I wake the next morning to Gwen and Mordred on the phone. My head feels like its splitting open. I search for Gwen. Following her voice till I reach the stairs, I immediately regret drinking. My decent downstairs was horrific. I hear the end of her conversation. "Alright we will meet you at two, at Lori's Dinner. Bye Arthur." She says that as if she was saying good bye for the last time. I see Mordred appear from the kitchen, his hands full of my mothers cooking from the night before. Mordred speaks through food, "We have to get ready soon its almost two!" His words jumbled through his slobring grub. Gwen and Mordred race upstairs to get changed. I walk past the kitchen and fall on the couch. My stomach content trying to stay inside of me as I flop down. I whine towards my room, "Gwen! Please bring me water. I think I'm dying." I hear Gwen's laughter grow louder. Finally water. Time to start this day.  
We make our way to the dinner. The sun is beaming down on us feroshisley. Mordred throughout our walk bitched and moan about everything. "We didn't force you to drink so much. Its your fault you feel this way." He just throughs me a glare. But knowing him, hes just bitching even more in his head. Or cursing himself. Not to say I don't feel like shit too. By my seventh bottal of water and a few Advil later I felt better. Gwen is leading us to the diner. She swears the food is amazing. But I'm not thinking about the food. And as if he was reading my mind the curly hared boy spoke, " I don't think Merlin is thinking about the food Gwen." When I look at him he knows I'm cursing him out on the inside. Gwen brakes the tension. "Even so, the food is still good. Even Merlin's eye candy." She giggles at her own remark. Mordred trys to hide his amusement. No matter what I do this is my life now. "Ugh. You guys can be dicks." Mordred just laughs. "Yeah? Isn't that how friends act? Even before we knew you were gay we would make fun of you. And you still do it to us." As he spoke he became calm. Almost wise. I just nod my head. We continue to walk, almost another hour till we get there. And almost as if on que Gwen and I hear a loud gorne form Mordred. Hes right though. Hes still an idiot though. :)


End file.
